


Maybe I'm wrong

by Mewmixey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, TRANS GERMANY, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmixey/pseuds/Mewmixey
Summary: Gilbert never realized how much he was hurting him, even in the simple things."Girls don't have short hair, Louise. "
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Maybe I'm wrong

"Girls don't have short hair Louise. "

His little sister pouted beside him, looking so uncomfortable as he said her name. Gilbert ignored it, gently pushing her away. 

"Now go, I'm working. "

He ignored the way she stomped off and the slam of a door. 

"Louise, You're a growing girl. You can't be a soldier. "

She was getting taller, tougher. Her hair was cut choppy and at horrid angles, like she didn't know what she was doing. From her small body hung Gilbert's uniform, worn out after years of abuse. 

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl, Louise. "

She cringed at that, face scrunching up as if she were about to cry. 

Gilbert ignored how she threw the clothes at him, stomping off and down the hall. 

But he couldn't ignore her cry of "I hate you" and the slam of a door. 

Gilbert could only watch as his sister, although she didn't look the part, fought for her life. No, she fought for his life. She was trying to save him. After years of arguments and hatred, she still wanted to save him. 

Nobody cared.

It was strange to see his sister (brother?) now. Louise (was that the right name anymore?) was nearly twice his size, a wall of muscle and endless strength. She (he?) was so much better than measly little Prussia now. He was worthless. 

But he couldn't ignore the smile on her face when he said West instead of Louise. 

Gilbert frowned at those old diary entries, his barely legible handwriting detailing the founding of a young girl named Louise. A girl that doesn't exist. That never existed. He could see that now. 

He took the few diaries that still held that name and the memory of that girl and locked them away. She never existed. That was obvious now. 

A little walk up the stairs took him to the kitchen hall, where, if you were to peer around the corner, three people sat around a kitchen island. One was a strange and bouncy man, with red hair and dark skin and freckles that made constellations. The smaller of the three was a man with raven hair and a serious posture, made for the war room, but his smile said otherwise.

And the third. 

The third man was tall and big and a little awkward. He held himself high and yet had an air of anxiety and fear around him. His smile looked a little nervous, but crooked when he laughed. His hair was shorter now, always fixed in a slicked back look. Gilbert always compared him to their father, a man of similar prowess. 

When he saw this face, Gilbert no longer found himself thing of a girl with messy hair and a temper that could kill. He no longer thought of a girl that was never happy, that never smiled. 

All he ever saw was his brother. 

All he saw was Ludwig. 

And he thinks back to those days, of preaching how girls had to behave. About how he was a girl. 

With a smile, Gilbert decides. 

"Maybe I was wrong. "


End file.
